Invincible
by IloveAimeeKelly
Summary: Eddie remembers his brothers dissappearence whilst playing Halo now in the world championships where if you die you die in real life Eddie,Stampy and Mike fight for the title


"I will continue this livestream until I get an invincible!" GamingStation-Ed announced as he shot at another player with his battle rifle. Dead. Another spartan with light green rogue armour. GamingStaion-Ed was his gamertag but his real name was Eddie a 16 year old boy with medium length blonde hair. His Youtube clan was called GamingStation the creators were Mike and Cloud. Mike was his brother and Cloud was his good friend. Cloud was at university whilst Mike... well his story is unknown but Eddie can remember what happened. Him and Mike were destroying at Halo, they were on multi-team just them two together vs many others. Ed disspeared ito the kitchen to get a drink as he had just been killed by a shotgun. Suddenly he heard a medal being achieved: Invincible! A 30 kill killstreak. He rushed through to the gaming room to congratulate his brother on this achievement but he was gone! He looked all through the house trying to find him but he couldn't. He took the webcam to watch the video back. Mike got an invincible then Ed heard Master Chiefs voice.

"Well Done GamingStaion-Mike you have won press A to go into the championships." Mike pressed A and the camera went fuzzy and when it refocused he was gone!

Ed still knew that he will find out as soon as he gets this invincible he was in a lobby with many experienced Halo players including the legendary Stampylongnose, who was like Eddie a 5 star geaneral the highest rank. Eddie had been playing for nearlly 4 years and he was nearing his 10,000th game. Eddie now had a chat invite come up from Stampylongnose (I'm going to refer to him as Stampy now.) he acceptedand was now in a party.

Stampy: Hey Ed

Eddie: Hi, hows it goin'

Stampy: Great, just hit 10,000 exp a few days ago, you?

Eddie: Nearing 5,000 exp so nearlly a 5-star general hopefully by Monday!"

Stampy: Are you livestreaming until you are a 5-star general.

Eddie: No until I get a invincible.

Stampy: Cool, wait I heard when you get an invincible it gives you like 50 exp isn't that how much you need?

Eddie: Look it's last resort next are you gonna go for the Sniper Rifle or the B.R?

Stampy: Battle rifle

Eddie: I'll go sniper, do you know they have added two new medals nnamed after the both of us.

Stampy: Really?

Eddie: Yeah Bungie emailed me and told me our one us called The Game, which is when you get a 50 kill killstreak and The Longnose is when you get a killstreak in the first minute.

Stampy: Awsome, quick the games starting.

3,2,1 go!

Eddie charged forwards grabbing the sniper whilst he saw Stampy grab the B.R and fire at the oncoming red elites

"Gained the lead" Stampy.

Eddie was busy picking them off 1 by 1 he took 3 down then threw a sticky grenade onto another wnho without knowing got onto a warthog with 2 others. BOOM! Eddie heard a massive explosion. As the warthog blew up.

"The long nose" he heard as he got the killing spree with 40 seconds gone. Stampy jumped forwards kicking a spartan and head shotting the next. "The long nose" he heard throwing a frag into their spawn. "Overkill"

Eddie was now on 10 kills as he heard Killing Frenzy being spoken. He sniped another it was 25-8 with Stampy and Eddie on 12. He threw a grenafde into the red base and it blew up killing 5 he threw another and it blew up killing another 5. "Killionare" He charged forwards and no scoped 2 which but him on 24 Stampy now on 23 had grabbed the other sniper and was on sharpshooter. Eddie beat down another which gave him "Untouchable" 5more and he would be on invincible

Stampy killed another 3 which gave him 27 kills

Eddie jumped sniped and killed 3 28kills Stampy shot another 2 29 kills and was melled his shields were down he braised himself suddenly the spartan fell to the ground a snipe to the head from eddie killed him and then Eddie got another. "INVIINCIBLE" shouted Eddie as Stampy shot another to agin his invincible he then heard Master Chief's voice. He pressed away to decide his destiny...

Hope you enjoyed B.t.w this is Stampy's old Halo and Cod channel not his minecraft


End file.
